Nihei Uyeno
Nihei Tsunesaburo Uyeno is a ninja from Kasai Village in the Kalos region. He's the older brother of Sanpei Uyeno and the younger brother of Ippei Uyeno. He's the current second-in-command to the chief, who is his older brother, Ippei. Background Nihei is the second-oldest of three brothers from the village. The village is full of ninjas who train to get stronger and defend the village, if need be. He's a pretty good ninja, above average, while his older brother, Ippei, is one of the best. Pretty recently, the village was attacked by a former ninja of the place who was very strong. His name is Kagetomo and he's a member of the Tekiyoku currently. Before he joined, he was tired of not being recognized by the chief, Hanzo, and became overcome with avarice. He gathered some supporters and attacked the village. Most of his allies are in jail, but he escaped and joined the Tekiyoku. The damage caused was great enough to have the village cleaning it up each day for several weeks, maybe months. Nihei will do what he can to protect his brothers and the rest of the village in case Kagetomo attacks again. Character Present Nihei and his older brother, Ippei, weren't in the village at the time that his younger brother, Sanpei, met Barry, Zoey, and Kenny of Division B of the Mokusetsu. He returned with Ippei the next day and ran into Sanpei, who was outside training with Division B. He and Ippei do not take Sanpei seriously as a ninja and don't see him as strong enough to be an effective fighter. The current village chief, Hanzo, is getting ready to retire soon and will be announcing a new chief: either Ippei or the leader of the Kasai militia, Heidayu. Nihei supports his older brother and wants him to win, believing he'd be a great chief. Ippei later revealed one afternoon that he would be leaving on a mission by himself in a few days. That evening, however, Hanzo told Ippei the mission, which was for him to go to Unova, would be moved up to tomorrow. He was supposed to meet up with Saizo and his militia unit in Unova. He left the next morning, assuring Nihei, Sanpei, and Division B of the Mokusetsu that he'll video call when he makes it there. Nihei went outside later while Sanpei was teaching more training with Barry, Zoey, and Kenny. He was worried because he hadn't gotten a video call from Ippei yet. More time passed without a call, so Nihei led them to Hanzo's office. There was no answer. Upon hearing a loud noise outside, they went to the middle of the village at the tower. They saw Heidayu at the top, announcing that Hanzo was about to make an announcement. It turns out that Heidayu kidnapped Hanzo and his assistant, Shinobu, to force Hanzo to announce Heidayu as the new chief. Ippei was nowhere to be heard from, making Nihei and the others think he's been kidnapped by Heidayu's militia. Nihei yelled to the top of the tower, demanding Heidayu to tell them where Ippei was. Heidayu gave vague responses, leading Nihei to challenge Heidayu to a fight. Heidayu smugly accepted, which worried the others, but NIhei maintained his confidence. Nihei was largely unsuccessful in his fight and had to rest, while Zoey treated his wounds. Suddenly, Ippei and Saizo made a surprise entrance to the scene. Fighting broke out, with Heidayu getting another militia member to fight Ippei, while Heidayu fought Saizo. Heidayu was about to kill Saizo, but Sanpei punched him in the face to save his mentor. Sanpei then fought Heidayu. When he was about to get killed as well, Ippei stepped in and saved him, truly angering Ippei. Ippei and Heidayu did one final fight while Nihei and the others had to rest and heal. Ippei technically won, since Heidayu ended up retreating the village. Ippei was then named chief of the village, Nihei was named his second-in-command, and Saizo was named the new head of the militia. For Sanpei's courage, Nihei and Ippei started to respect Sanpei and believe in his strength more Personality While Sanpei and Ippei act pretty different in terms of calmness and instinct, Nihei has a good balance of both of them. He has Ippei's increased maturity and calm demeanor, while he has Sanpei's lack of planning when his emotions come into play. He is the most supportive of Ippei and is seen around him the most, going on missions with him and rooting him on to become the chief. He's the first to notice when something is off with Ippei. He learned a lot of his fighting skills from Ippei and models himself after him. He uses more respectable Japanese honorifics for Ippei than Sanpei does. However, when he's angered, he might act irrationally. This was shown when he saw what Heidayu was doing when he was holding the chief and his assistant hostage and holding Ippei captive somewhere. He angrily challenged Heidayu to a fight, a big mismatch with someone of Heidayu's strength and skill. His heart's surely in the right place, though, as he'll fight to protect his family and loved ones. Trivia Naming * Done in the anime, his first name, Nihei, is a play on the Japanese word for "two", which is "ni". He shares this characteristic with his two brothers: Ippei's name is from "ichi", which means one, and Sanpei's name is from "san", which means three. Nihei's number is two because he's the second brother.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Nihei#Trivia * His middle name, Tsunesaburo, and his last name, Uyeno, were randomly selected from a Japanese name generator. General * His birthday, July 2nd, was randomly selected. * Kasai Village is not the name of the village he and his brothers are from in the anime. It's really called Ninja Village, but Nocturnal Jay changed the name. "Kasai" basically translates to an out-of-control fire. * Nihei uses more respectable honorifics towards Ippei than Sanpei does, such as adding "O" before "nii-sama" and, like that example, using "sama" instead of "san". The use of Japanese honorifics is present in this portion of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters